Wonderland Wanderer
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Because of what she has seen, or what she claims to have seen, Alice is placed in a mental institution, but it doesn't take her very long to find herself back in a whole different Wonderland. If the bottle said 'Drink Me', would you?
1. Drink Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_You never know what insanity is until you see the smiling cat or chase after the rabbit in the waistcoat. You never know what madness is until you drink tea with the Hatter or play croquet with the Queen of Hearts._

_I know what insanity is._

_I know what madness is._

_So here I reside. In the Aspen Institute for the Mentally Insane._

_I'm not insane. Just different._

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I'm planning on finding a way out of here. This isn't the type of place you "get better" at. This is the type of place people send you when you can't conform to the norm of society. Lost causes all around. Tarnished hopes and dreams turned to dust. Pathetic lowlifes, who look like people, but can hardly be considered human._

_Think of a rug._

_Now think of dirt being swept under it._

_Well, this place is the rug and the people in it are the dirt. Swept away to be forgotten. As the saying goes: "Out of sight, out of mind"._

_Might as well allow the world to forget me. Because I've already forgotten the world._

* * *

Alice stared down at the journal, hand shaking. She felt like a caged animal in this place. Noises echoed everywhere. Howls and screams and whimpers and murmurs.

This wasn't an asylum.

This was Hell.

And the devil wasn't as hideous as one would think. No, _she _had a cruel beauty to her, expression and facial features as sharp as the edge of a blade. Her eyes were silver and cold.

And they bored into Alice as if trying to drill holes into her head. The noises didn't faze her one bit, even as they slipped through the door, like it wasn't even closed.

"Alice?"

The blonde brought her head up, blue eyes narrowing slightly. Her trembling had nothing to do with the woman that sat on the other side of the desk, watching her, and she wanted to make sure the lady knew it.

"What are you writing?" she inquired in a tone that suggested although it was asked, it wasn't a question. She was used to making demands, not requests.

Alice closed the spiral, placing the pen in the coil. She offered up nothing. Her own version of a _'screw off'_.

The woman didn't get it. Either that or she did and she wasn't taking it for an answer. Not that the teen had expected anything less. She had only just met Dr. Sharp – a fitting name if there ever was one – and she was finding the woman especially easy to read. Although most people would probably disagree.

She was too predictable though, in Alice's opinion. Demanding. Hell-bent on making sure she had control of the situation. She loved power. The more she had, the better. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't something she could control. And she didn't like that. Not one bit.

The fifteen-year-old saw it on her face when she reached out a hand. Her fingers were long and slim, nails sharp and painted blood-red. "Give it to me, Alice. I need to make sure you are safe here and won't cause harm to yourself or the others. . . . You _want _to be safe, don't you, Alice?"

An implied threat?

_No, _Alice thought to herself, bringing her eyes up from those red claws and into the hard orbs. _A definite promise._

She opened her mouth to speak for the first time since she arrived, but the door suddenly flew open. A man dressed in scrubs held onto the doorframe, panting. There was a long cut on his cheek. Blood trickled down his face and dripped from his chin.

When Dr. Sharp's eyes darkened, Alice briefly thought of a shark with bloodlust. _Be careful. You are treading in dangerous waters._

The tick-tock of the clock suddenly caught her attention. It was six o'clock. Tea time. But then again, in Wonderland, it was _always _tea time. The Hatter had "murdered Time".

"What is it, Westley?" Sharp snapped.

"Uh, w-well, we have a-a situation," he stammered, fearful.

Alice blinked. _Is he afraid of the shark that's making slow circles around him? Can he see the dorsal fin slicing through the water? Can he see the hunger in her eyes? Eager to rip something to shreds?_

She huffed, getting up from the swivel chair. "Must I do everything myself around here?" she grumbled, moving around the desk. Her cold, calculating eyes went to Alice. "I'll be right back."

It was a warning.

Where would she go? From where her head bobbed above the surface, she could make out no islands or boats. No, she was stranded in shark-infested waters.

But the shark was leaving.

Alice waited until the door closed before turning back to the now empty desk. She frowned, surprised. A small glass vial sat in the center of the desk. It hadn't been there before.

Attached the thin neck was a tag. In small, cursive handwriting, it read: _Drink Me_.

The familiar instruction made Alice's heart skip a beat. She stood, pushing the chair back, and grabbed the vial up from the desktop. The notebook fell to the carpeted floor.

She could just barely make out a harsh voice and the _click-clacking _of high heels against the tiled floor outside the office door. Dr. Sharp was coming back.

Without a second thought, Alice pulled the cork from the bottle and placed the rim to her lips. She threw her head back, downing the sweet yet tangy liquid.

Her stomach churned and the room spun.

Next thing she knew, she was falling down . . . down . . .

. . . Down . . .


	2. The Cheshire Human?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The moon hung in the dark sky, staring down like a big, cold eye. Its eerie white glow penetrated the night that threw the woods into shadows that danced and mingled. Transparent mouths held inaudible conversation. White plumes of mist engulfed the ground. Alice shivered, feeling the hem of the blue dress dampening. She wrapped her arms around herself. The cold nestled deep within her bones. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt as if she were being watched.

"'_Twas brilig, and the slithy toves – did gyre and gimble in the wabe . . ."_

She froze, eyes wide and alert. Muscles tensed. "H-hello?"

"_. . . All mimsy were the borogroves – and the mome raths outgrabe . . ."_

That voice. That poem. She knew both. "Ch-Cheshire?" she asked, teeth beginning to chatter. "Cheshire C-Cat?"

"I don't think the term 'cat' suits me quite so well anymore, darling."

She spun around, eyes darting upward. A figure stood on the sturdy tree branch, one hand on the rough exterior and the other, on his hip. The moon illuminated his features, causing Alice to gasp softly when she caught sight of the trademark leer that could only belong to the Cheshire Cat. But . . .

"Curiouser and curioser," she said aloud, taking in what she could see of his appearance. The most notable difference of all was that the Cheshire _Cat_ was, indeed, _human_ – aside from the indigo cat ears that stuck up from his matching hair and his cobalt-blue cat eyes.

Cheshire's grin widened. "Did you fail to extend your vocabulary since the time you were last here? The older you get, the madder you get, but you know all about that, don't you, love?"

"I'm far from mad, Cat."

He vanished from the branch, proving that his ability hadn't been affected by this change in form. Alice frowned in confusion until an arm slipped around her waist and a smooth voice whispered in her ear, sending a chill up her spine. _"We're all mad here."_

She turned her head, locking eyes with him. Human or cat, he was the same old Cheshire. Same mischievous yet dark glint in his eyes. Same wide grin that'd seem just a little too big on a regular human's face, but appeared to fit his just fine. He brought his free hand up. It grazed her cheek and she was able to feel the sharpness of his nails – like cat claws. They reminded her of Dr. Sharp. She shuddered.

"Do I frighten you?" he inquired.

"Do you _want_ to frighten me?" she countered, brow raising.

"Well, such a reaction would soon turn rather boring, now wouldn't it?" his teeth-baring grin made her smile for some reason. No. she wasn't frightened of Cheshire. Not at all.

A sudden rustle of leaves brought her attention away from him. "What was that?" she wondered, feeling him tense beside her. He gripped her hand. "Ches . . ."

"Shh," he hushed her and she could see his ears perking up, taking in the sound. Eyes closing, he inhaled deeply and when he opened his eyes again, the black slits that were his pupils thinned. He pulled on her hand. "Come on."

There was something urgent in his tone. It was such a contrast from his usual mischief that she didn't think twice before following after him, still grasping his hand. She didn't ask why there was a need to run. That could wait. Cheshire was fast, graceful – his agility remained catlike as well, if his balance in that tree was anything to go by. She wasn't as fast as him, but made an attempt to keep up despite the roots and loose rocks in her path that kept trying to trip her up. His grip on her hand tightened. "Hold on."

"What?" she was barely able to breathe before he jumped, taking her with him, and suddenly, they were freefalling into darkness. The breath and sound whooshed out of her, but she felt oddly at ease. He was still holding her hand. She was going to be fine. The fall was so familiar, like the first time she had fallen down the rabbit hole. Only, there was no rabbit hole this time and she had been certain that the path had not ended, much less went over a cliff. But, if she remembered correctly, anything could happen in Wonderland.

The landing was softer than expected. Alice blinked. The night no longer stretched on. The sun replaced the moon. She sat in the shade of a tree. Alone. Hand grasping air. "Cheshire?"

"Yes?" he was stretched out among one of the branches of the tree that sheltered Alice from the sun. His legs hung off of either side, swinging in a carefree manner. He had an elbow propped up against the branch, cheek resting in his open palm – his other arm draped across his stomach.

"Was it not nighttime just moments ago?" she asked, resting her elbows on her knees and staring up at him.

"Kind of depends on your perspective, wouldn't you say?" he waved his freehand carelessly. "It may have been night for you, but for others, it could've easily been daytime."

He was talking in riddles again. Back to his old self. It had her feeling relieved. "I suppose so," she murmured thoughtfully. Then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "What was it we were running from?"

"It's more of a _'who'_," he corrected idly. Sitting up, he swung his left leg over the branch to join his right one. Gripping the bark, he leaned back, eyeing the leaves above him. "You remember the white rabbit, correct?"

"Of course."

"I wasn't the only one to change into human form," he said, bringing his head down. He stared at her. "Rabbit has changed in more ways than one. I believe there is a term for it where you come from. When people change in personality? One minute they are who they are and the next minute, not?"

"Multiple personality disorder?" she offered, thinking. "Split-personality?"

"As far as I can see, he only has the he that he is and the he that he is not," he explained. "He was once the sanest creature in Wonderland. I pitied him for it."

_Of course you did, _Alice thought, remember how proud he had been over being insane. It was just like a cat to be so full of pride.

"Although the sanity was quite questionable considering who he took orders from," he was referring to the Queen of Hearts. "But I suppose we all did what we had to, so we could keep our heads. Anyways, after the change, Rabbit began to act strange. Sometimes, he'd be polite and courteous – as is his usual way – and other times, he'd be, well . . . sadistic. Filled with malice." Cheshire's eyes never strayed from Alice's. "He works for the Queen as an assassin now. Apparently, the personality change did nothing to waver his loyalty to her, except, in that persona, he does not fear her." He glanced away briefly, seeming to pick up something in the distance. "We must be on our way."

He disappeared into thin air as Alice pushed off of the ground and to her feet. She dusted the bits of grass and dirt off before turning her attention to where Cheshire stood only a few feet away. "Where are we going?"

"The center of madness," his leer appeared. "The Mad Hatter. Things can be better explained there. Besides, you can't save wonderland dressed in _that_."

_Save _Wonderland? But of course. Why else would she be summoned to the land of insanity? Nodding to herself, she followed after the cat turned man.


	3. The Myth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Tea, Alice?"

"Yes, please."

The blonde watched the hot brown liquid pour from the teapot, into the chipped china cup that sat on the small saucer in front of her. The smell filled her nose, clearing her head for a moment. Despite the changes that took place, Wonderland was Wonderland. Like the cat-turned-human, it did not lose the essence it had had once upon a time when she first came here. The Mad Hatter was as mad as ever with his green top hat in place. The March Hare remained with that crazy twinkle in his eyes and his jittery movements – although now, he too was a man with only the ears of a hare, like Cheshire and his cat ears. But their eyes held something else as well. Sorrow.

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

The Hatter's returned smile was weak. "It's my pleasure to be serving you again, dear Alice."

_Although, I don't think I ever got to actually drink the tea last time, _she thought, placing the brim of the cup to her lips. It tasted sweet, warming up her insides. "Mmm," she glanced over at Cheshire, who was drinking from a cup of his own. "It's good."

"Did you expect anything less?" he grinned, brow raising. He then looked toward the Hatter. "By the way, where's Dormouse?"

"He smelt you on the wind. Took cover, but can you really blame him?" Hatter gave the mischievous individual a look.

"I am no longer a cat. He is no longer a mouse. What harm could I possibly do?" there was an innocence in Cheshire's voice that sounded _far _from innocent.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"How did you all become human?" Alice asked curiously. She looked in Cheshire's direction. "You said it'd be easier to explain things here?"

"_Here_ is as far away from the Queen's castle as we can get, I'm afraid," he replied, once again turning serious. It was slightly more unsettling than how he usually was. "There is no _certain _explanation. A change swept over Wonderland, but at the time, it wasn't something one could see. Only feel – like a slight shift. A ripple on still water is a fine example of what took place. Next thing any of us knows, we animals are in these forms."

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Well . . ." he paused in thought. Then looked from the Hatter to the Hare to the girl. "There is something, but we do not know how real that something is." Another pause and he looked off, into the darkness of the trees. Even though the sun was still out, the woods appeared even darker than ever at the moment. His ears twitched. ". . . A heart. A crystal heart. It can reset the balance, turn everything back to . . . well, as normal as Wonderland gets." He turned his head back to Alice. "There's a myth that once every one hundred years or so, a dramatic change takes place in Wonderland and only the crystal heart can reverse it. That's all we thought it was: a myth – until now."

Alice stared down into the single drop of tea at the bottom of the cup as she pondered. "Do you know where this crystal is?"

"Right on the outskirts of Wonderland," the Hatter was the one to answer. His expression darkened. "But, before you decide to make the journey, you must know that it is a great risk. On the outskirts of Wonderland everything is barren, but that mustn't fool you. It's more twisted and dark than anything you have seen here. It's true, we are mad, but . . . out there is where the _real _madness lays, hiding in wait. You must tread carefully, Alice."

The March Hare scratched his shaggy brown hair nervously. "The Queen, Hatter."

Hatter frowned. "Yes, there's also _her_."

"The Queen of Hearts?" Alice asked, eyes narrowing.

"She knows of the crystal heart's existence as well," Cheshire told her. "There's more to the myth, Alice – about how anyone who gets a hold of the crystal heart can have their deepest desires. It doesn't _have _to change back what has been changed. And if the Queen gets her hands on it . . . she'll completely rule over us all. More-so than she already does. Not even _I _will be able to slip passed her grasp."

"So, we must find this crystal heart before she does," Alice concluded. "As well as dodge whatever impending danger awaits us." She locked eyes with Cheshire before adding softly. "And steer clear of the white rabbit."

"That about it sums it up, darling," his grin was back in place, but it looked uncharacteristically forced. "If you're up to the task, that is."

"I wouldn't have drank from the bottle otherwise," she retorted, a determined expression etching across her face. "I wanted to come back here and, if Wonderland is in trouble, then I guess I'll just have to save it."

The grin turned real once more. "Excellent. Now, about your attire . . ."

"I will see to it Miss Alice is well-suited for combat if the need arises," Hatter immediately announced, rising from his seat and disappearing into the little house behind him – one which Alice had failed to see before.

"You should go with him," Cheshire murmured. Alice heard the slight strain he was trying to suppress. He glanced back at her, saw the look on her face, and huffed. "You are too perceptive for your own good."

"It's the white rabbit, isn't it?" Alice asked despite already knowing the answer. The Hare had disappeared. It was strangely silent. The airs on the back of her neck were standing on end again. "He'll kill me, won't he?"

"Worse. He'll take you to the Queen – and _then _he'll kill you," he countered. "She wouldn't want to miss out on your death. And you know how much she hates getting her hands dirty, which makes this a perfect job for Rabbit." A low growl rumbled at the back of his throat. "_Go_."

She did as was told and ran for the Hatter's house. She didn't know why she was surprised to find that the house was bigger on the inside than what the outside gave away. _Kind of gives 'it's what's on the inside that counts' a whole new meaning,_ she thought, traveling deeper into the house, eyeing the hallways – narrow and wide – and doors – big and small. There was a mix of overlapping staircases that were so twisted-looking, she'd be surprised if anyone could make their way up. Some were spiraled and others looked as if they were too steep to climb. An assortment of clocks – grandfathers, cuckoos, etc. – were on every inch of the walls. All of them were positioned at six o'clock. Tea time.

Before she could even begin to look for the Hatter, he appeared beside her and grabbed her arm. "Come, come – there's no time to waste, not even when Cheshire's trying to buy us some." He pulled her along and hastily pushed her into one of the rooms, pressing a bundle of clothes into her arms. She took two steps back and turned as the door closed behind her. Mirrors were everywhere on the walls. Top to bottom. Big and small. She looked down at the garment in her arms._ Come on, Alice. Be quick about it._

A few seconds later, the dress was in a heap at her feet along with her dingy off-white flats and she was now adorning a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants – both articles of clothing were fitted and easy to move in, which was amazing considering Hatter didn't even have her size. Not that anything he did should've surprised her much at this point. A cloak a deeper blue than the shirt rested on her shoulders. _No armor? _She thought and then realized it'd just slow her down and, considering Cheshire still had his animalistic speed, the white rabbit was probably no different. Turning, she spotted a pair of boots she hadn't seen before. A piece of paper was attached to one of them.

"'_Only someone as mad as a Hatter would go on such a journey'_," she read aloud, a small smile tugging at her lips. "_'Good luck. Sincerely yours, the one and only Mad Hatter'_."

Slipping her feet into the boots, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and stepped out of the room. Cheshire was waiting for her. "You know, for someone who's still saner than me, the white rabbit certainly has lost some wit – or so it appears. I've sent him off on a wild Bandersnatch chase, but that won't keep him away for long. We must hurry."

Rather than head out the front door, they took a few twists and turns around the house's winding structure and were off, out a back way. Alice still gripped the Hatter's note as if it were the most precious piece of treasure in existence. _You're mad as a Hatter. You can do this. You have to – Wonderland is counting on it._

And so began their journey.


	4. Garden of Roses and Danger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The garden did not have the bright vibe it once held. The sky was gray, seeming to threaten rain, but the flowers were wilted. Alice stared down at one unexpectedly vibrant rose. It was a wet red. When her fingers lightly grazed the petals, she was startled to find that the rose _was _wet. Her fingertips were stained a deep crimson. It was warm and sticky. Blood.

Eyes widening, she hastily smeared it on the dry grass underfoot before running to catch up with Cheshire, who was scoping out the area. The alert expression on his face reminded her of when they were at the Hatter's. "Hey . . . Ches?"

"Hmm?" He appeared to be looking for something – or some_one_.

"Is there anything else we should be worried about?" she asked. Then quickly added. "Concerning the Queen, I mean. Besides the white rabbit?"

"Well, I suppose her guards are something to be on the lookout for," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought. "But they aren't as much of a threat as Rabbit."

"The cards?" she asked, vaguely remembering the rose-painting incident. _Was that really red paint? Or blood? _She wondered. A shiver raced up her spine. The cards had looked so intimidating when she was a mere child. Tall, with their spears posed. Ready to do the bidding of the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh, right," he remembered. "I forgot to tell you. Animals weren't the only things that turned human . . ."

Her mouth formed a small _'o'_. She didn't notice the vine that was snaking up behind her and Cheshire was too deep in thought to pick up on the movement. "So, they are humans too?"

"They all look alike as well."

"Is there . . . anything else that got turned into humans?"

Cheshire's brows furrowed. "I . . . I want to say yes, but . . . I can't . . . rem . . ."

"Whoa!" Alice's surprised yelp cut him off and he paled noticeably as she was lifted off of the ground. A vine was wrapped around her waist and more were coming forth, securing her ankles and wrists. The blonde squirmed and kicked, hissing through clenched teeth as the thorns along the vines tore through her clothes and pierced into her skin.

"Oh, yeah," Cheshire mumbled faintly. "Also . . . _them_."

"W-who?!" she cried out, struggling to no avail. "Who's _them_?!"

_"Struggling only makes the vines tighten, dearie."_

Alice managed to turn her head, hood falling off, and look down at the woman that approached from the shadows. She had dark-red hair and eyes and her attire appeared to be made out of leaves and rose-petals. Thin tree branches intertwined around her arms from her wrists to her elbows. She peered at Cheshire with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "_Cheshire_," she purred, smirking in a seductive manner. "I must admit, I do rather prefer you in this form."

"Really?" he asked dryly, lids half lowered in a dull mask. "Because _I _preferred _you _when you were a weed. You were easier to get rid of."

The comment made her bristle. "I was not a _weed_. How _dare_ you!" she hissed venomously. She made a gesture with her hand and Alice could feel the thorns go from piercing to ripping into her flesh, making her cry out in pain.

"Rose, just let her go," Cheshire said, trying to keep the panic from his voice. If Rose heard it, she'd surely use it against him.

"Why?" she demanded. "What is she to you?"

"Nothing important," he replied casually. "Just something to keep me entertained for the time being."

Alice wasn't stupid. If Cheshire didn't care, he would have left her to the white rabbit a long time ago, but, unfortunately for them, Rose wasn't stupid either. She stared at Cheshire with skeptical eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Well, of course," Cheshire wasn't giving in although he could tell this was one battle he was going to lose, especially when two new voices piped up.

_"I do say, cat's lies know no bounds. Wouldn't you agree, Daisy?"_

_ "Oh, most certainly, Iris. But that's all they are – lies. He definitely cares about the little blonde wretch."_

The two newcomers were dressed similar to Rose, except Iris had purple hair and eyes and irises in her outfit and Daisy had white hair and bright-yellow eyes and _daisies_ in _hers_. Both women observed Cheshire with knowing grins that not only rivaled his own, but made his skin crawl. He had to find a way to get Alice out of there and fast. Flicking a glance up, he noticed Alice was staring hard at something in the flap of her cloak. His cat senses fully opening, he was able to zero in on the small pocket that the Hatter had sewn into the cloak. A small handle of something stuck out. Whatever it was, Alice's wrists were still seized. She needed a distraction.

Finally able to do something to help, Cheshire did what cats did best and disappeared from sight. Rose's eyes narrowed. Feet digging into the soil, she could feel his presence. "I _know _you're still there, Cheshire. You may as well show yourself. You can't possibly do anything against all three of us. Face it, you're outnumbered."

"True," his voice floated about. "I can't do anything against three _weeds_."

"_Weeds_?!" Iris shrieked, highly insulted.

"Don't let him bait you!" Rose snapped, not allowing herself to fall for the insult again.

"Yeah, don't let me bait you, even though I am simply stating what is true. I mean, irises are _like _weeds, aren't they?"

Iris' face began to redden as her blood started to boil. The grass around her began to quiver as the blades grew lively, nearly reborn. Alice took notice of this change and knew what Cheshire was trying to do. The vines began to loosen their holds as Rose was suddenly concentrating on not letting her companion erupt. "Iris, calm down."

"Useless," Cheshire's voice continued. "That's what irises are, right, Iris? Useless – just like weeds. There's no need for them. No need at all."

"That's it!" Iris' hands shot out and the grass followed the movement, heading straight for where Cheshire's voice sounded, but they grasped nothing as the invisible being slipped away. The trio could feel his movements, but every time Iris – and Daisy – tried to capture him, he was just out of their reach.

"Girls!" Rose exclaimed. "Stop this immediately! He's just trying to distract you!"

She didn't notice as her blonde hostage managed to tug one of her hands free from the hold. She gripped the black handle and pulled out what was a sheathed hunting knife. Hope bloomed in her chest as she gripped the leather sheath with her teeth and yanked the knife free. With a quick slash, she severed the vine around her left wrist and it fell away. Rose gave a loud, pained screech. She fell to her knees, watching in astonishment as the green vegetation shriveled and grew dark until it was nothing but a dry, dead _thing_. Pain gave way to fury as Alice managed to slice the vines around her ankles. She shot to her feet, eyes flashing. "Oh, you are going to pay _dearly _for this!"

Alice, blood running from her wrists down to her hands and rips in her clothes, only smirked tauntingly – sheath now in her other hand – as she brought the blade down on the vine around her waist. Finally free, she fell from the sky and landed in a clumsy, yet stable, crouch. Standing, she tilted her head to the side. "I guess roses are useless too, huh?"

The brunt of Rose's anger came forth, causing the ground beneath them to rumble. Alice staggered, but kept her footing. Rose was stronger than Iris and Daisy – who were suddenly nowhere in sight. A crack appeared in the ground, right between Rose and Alice. The wind howled and the plants came alive, ready to obey Rose's will. A hand wrapped around her wrist. "Cheshire?"

He was visible again. "We need to go before Rose does something drastic!"

"What about Iris and Daisy!" Alice yelled over the roar of the wind, sheathing the knife and placing it back in the hidden pocket.

"Those two followers? Apparently they don't like dealing with their leader when she's angry. Those two scattered. We should too!"

_"Not so fast!"_ Rose's scream filled the air, became one with the wind. The shaking underfoot grew and Alice lost her balance. She fell, but there was nothing to catch her fall. Once again, she found herself plummeting. And this time, there was no Cheshire holding her hand.


	5. Dee and Dum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_The Queen of Heart's mad cackle echoed through her head. She could only lay there and watch as a dark figure made its way toward her. She couldn't see their face, but she did see two long rabbit ears protruding from their head. The white rabbit had found her. The Queen watched on, grinning maliciously, cold eyes reflecting triumph and satisfaction._

_ Alice tried to open her mouth, but her lips felt numb. Dead. Her body was heavy as lead. She could taste blood. Her eyes darted, but she couldn't close them. Were her eyelids even there? She couldn't tell anymore. And, as the white rabbit came closer, she was forced to watch as he raised the axe high above his head, featureless face in shadow. He brought it down and she saw red._

She jolted and winced, feeling stiff. Nearly numb. Her heart hammered against her chest as she remembered the nightmare. It was dark – or, wait. Her eyes were closed, but her lids felt so heavy. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a horse, almost inaudible, noise from the back of her throat.

_"Oy, she's waking up."_

Alice finally managed to force her eyes open. She tried to sit up, but winced as pain raced through her back, momentarily taking the breath away from her. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Easy there. You had quite the fall."

"Mmm . . . Ch-Ches . . ." she mumbled, blinking blearily. She looked around, realizing she was still in the garden and it looked the same as it had when they first came into it. Wonderland had a way of playing tricks on one's mind. Rose's damage was undone. No crack in the ground. No wind. Nothing. Everything was quiet. Still. So . . . did it even happen? Was Rose real? Iris? Daisy?

"Eh, the cat?"

"Where did he wander off to? He was just here a second ago."

"I'm right here, you troublesome twins."

"Uncalled for, Cat," two voices said this. It had Alice's head spinning. She blinked again, hard. Tried to focus on something. Anything. When she was able to tear away from her dazed state, she found herself seeing double. Then the faces came back to her in a flash of memory. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

The redheads grinned simultaneously. "Hey, she remembers us!"

"Kind of hard not to," Cheshire murmured, kneeling beside the blonde. "Hey, nice work with the blade."

"Thanks," Alice smiled faintly. "But I wouldn't have been able to get to it if you hadn't of been there to distract them. Speaking of which . . ." She looked around again. "How am I in the garden still? I thought I was . . . falling."

"You were, but the way _you _saw it was simply one of Rose's illusions. Then she got scared off by something. Don't know what, but I can still feel a presence lingering somewhere," Cheshire glanced in the direction of the trees they had come out of. "I'm more worried about the flower girls coming back, so we should probably . . ."

"Get moving?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cheshire grinned. "You got it."

He grabbed her hand and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Have we been forgotten?"

"Looks like it."

Alice turned to the Tweedle twins, grinning. "How could I ever forget you two? What are you doing here anyways?"

The one on the right shrugged. "Heard the commotion."

"Thought we'd investigate," the one on the left added.

They were so alike, like mirror images. The two were, of course, already human (more-or-less), but they looked a bit different than the last time she was here. Actually, now that she thought about it . . . what was up with all the black clothes? Even Cheshire was dressed in black. And Dee and Dum didn't have their names on these shirts like they did on the ones they were wearing when she first met them.

Cheshire leaned toward her, voice low. "It's easier to blend in with the shadows. I, however, simply like how it looks on my new body."

It was like he read her mind. She raised a brow. "Conceited."

"Stating a fact," he corrected.

"But if you prefer being human then how come you're helping me find the crystal heart?"

Two synchronized gasps interrupted them. "The crystal heart?" right-Tweedle exclaimed in excitement. "You mean it's actually real?"

"Obviously, Dum. I mean, _look _at me," Cheshire gestured to himself. "Do I look like a cat?"

"The myth never said _what _drastic change would take place," left-Tweedle, who Alice now knew was Dee, said, coming to his brother's defense. That was short lived as he shrugged. "But it _should _be obvious. My brother's just a little . . . dense."

"Hey!" Dum exclaimed, offended.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they start one of their battles," Cheshire murmured, directing her around them and toward the other side of the garden. "Trust me. If that happens, we'll be here all day."

"Wait up!" Dee ran to join them with his brother lagging behind. "We want to come to. You might need some backup."

"Really?" Alice asked. "That'd be a relief."

"As long as you don't slow us down," Cheshire grunted, not quite against the idea, but he still seemed miffed for some reason. He caught Dum's knowing look as the Tweedle caught up with them. He glowered. "What?"

"Is us coming along going to . . . _interrupt_ . . . anything?" he asked, smirking slyly.

Alice frowned, confused. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing!" Cheshire quickly said. He shot Dum a dark look. "Nothing at all."

Dum's smirk widened, causing him to groan under his breath. It was going to be a _long _day.


	6. Lying in Wait

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Cheshire tilted his head to the side, ears twitching as he took in the sounds around him. In this time of darkness, there wasn't much activity in the woods, making it all the more easier to pick up on the sound of a twig snapping somewhere off in the distance. Whatever was out there, and heading this way, didn't hold the same smell as Rabbit - that, however, didn't mean danger wasn't afoot. Until he was certain of what this mystery creature was, he'd just have to keep his ears and eyes open. For all he knew, it could very well be a horde of card-turned-human guards coming for them. For some reason, their scent was so vague it was almost non-existence, leaving Cheshire at a bit of a disadvantage when they were around. Then again, what he lacked in sense of smell, he made up for using his invisibility.

He was just relieved he still retained the ability even in this form. Needless to say, not much surprised him, considering where he resided, but waking up in the body of a human had indeed shocked him. The body was the only thing to change though, as he still had his cat senses - ears, included. It didn't take long for him to get the hang of walking via two legs. He remembered when he first met Alice, he had pitied her for only having the one set. Not even fast enough to outrun a hungry predator, or a hell-bent evil queen's little rabbit-eared assistant . . .

The indigo-haired young man found his gaze settling on his blonde companion - the disastrous duo were behind them, quietly talking amongst their selves. He had his invisibility and cat-like reflexes, the twins had their . . . identical-ness (or he could always use them for bait, meat shields, something), but all the blonde had was the knife, which was rather on the small side. They didn't have time for her to learn how to dual. Right now they only seemed to be perfecting the art of running away . . .

"Ches?"

He blinked, shaking his head, realizing Alice was staring back at him. "Hmm?"

"How exactly am I supposed to defend myself against anyone who works for the queen with just this knife?" she asked, waving the flap of her cloak in a way to gesture to the weapon it contained.

Like she read his mind. _She's thinking ahead. She's clever. That'll certainly help her in the long run._

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Though, if you must know, I was counting on getting something a little more suitable from an unsuspecting card . . ."

She raised a brow. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Well, considering there wasn't much to lose to begin with . . ." he shrugged. "And have you already forgotten who you're talking to?"

In an instant, he disappeared from sight.

"Hey, Cat, if that power of yours is so useful, then . . ."

"Why haven't you used it to go look for the crystal heart yourself?"

Cheshire's eyes appeared, narrowing at the twins. "I have no obligations to find the heart. Besides, as long as I am in the clear of her majesty, I find no use in _looking _for trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Dum gave him a look.

"Yeah, you used to cause trouble for the queen every chance you got - and, not to mention, Alice, that one time she was here," Dee added.

Alice smiled slightly at the memory. She preferred Wonderland the way it was back then, even with that tyrannical woman still as ruthless as ever. "Oh, I don't know about that. He did help me find my way to the castle, after all . . ."

"Yeah, that was some real help," Dum muttered under his breath.

Cheshire reappeared, glowering. "At least _I _helped her. What did you two . . ." he trailed off. It was here - whatever _it _was. He had came to an abrupt halt, the others stopping with him and voicing their concerns, but he didn't reply as he focused intently on what was coming their way. _More than one. Cautious, armed, prepared to strike . . . _He grabbed Alice's arm on instinct, but stayed put. It was too late. They were closing in. He had been right. Too bad he hadn't realized it sooner.

Right in front of them, a group of once-upon-a-card guards came bursting out of the shelter of the trees.

* * *

They thought they had lost him. That fool Cheshire and the little blonde pain. Now those two bumbling buffoons had joined them on their futile mission to find the crystal heart. Not that it mattered, he would see to it that they all fell by his hand and then it would all be his. The queen thought he was oh-so-loyal to her, that he'd do her bidding and want nothing in return, because he was cowardly, too afraid to question her or her motives. But not in this persona. In this persona, he was powerful and fearless and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

And what he wanted was the crystal heart.

Truthfully, he could've ended that band of merry misfits long ago. He was always one step ahead even when they thought he was falling behind. He was simply . . . bidding his time. Waiting for the right moment to strike, to take what he felt was rightfully his. And no one would stand in his way. Not the Queen of Hearts and certainly not Alice. All he had to do was wait and when the time came, the crystal heart would be his.


End file.
